User talk:Alex Hopkinson
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will you the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! : Thanks for the welcome :-) --Alex Hopkinson 09:56, 19 August 2006 (PDT) = Thinking out loud... = Weapon Images When I was picking powers for my first tanker recently I really wanted to see what the weaponry looked like, as well as what the power details were. So I was wondering if the following change, adding an image to any powersets with weaponry, would be a good idea (I'd do the pics in essentially the same format as the one below). Thoughts? : Well, I don't know about others, but I like this idea a lot =). Actually, I have gone one step further and have pictures of every single weapon in-game, ready to upload them. It definitively adds immersion. Perhaps a screenshot of a player using powers for the powersets which have no weapons, as well? Hmmm... : Why don't you drop by the forums and make a post there, so everyone can see and opine about this? I can tell you this idea already has my support! =D : Ah, nice screenie, BTW! : --Yakovlev 11:00, 19 August 2006 (PDT) :: As everyone liked the idea, I've done all the scrapper/stalker weaponry except Spines and all of the tanker weapons. The next step would be pictures for individual weapon powers within sets, such as the fire sword(s), and the varying armour forms. It's unlikely to be me that gets most of those done though, as I'm not going to spend the hours levelling characters just for that! Next up, if nobody else has done so by the time I get around to it, will be the rifle(s?) for blasters/corrupters and I guess maybe the bows for blasters/defenders. Deleted the example below, as Battle Axe now contains the change. --Alex Hopkinson 08:17, 22 August 2006 (PDT) = Formatting Question = I was just having a look at the edits to my favourite project, Sunstorm and noticed that the most recent edits have changed the formatting of things like Peacebringers to Peacebringers and Arakhn's to Arakhn's. Is this the preferred Wiki standard then? I'd alway assumed linking the whole word was preferrable, although I now notice that it automatically does that for links followed by s', although not those followed by ''s. --Alex Hopkinson 11:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :In my strictly non-admin opinion: I don't think it makes any difference functionally which way you go. My personal preference is to use the targets format only because it looks cleaner to me in the editing window. (It took me a while to figure out that worked, too.) I hadn't noticed, however, that it doesn't quite work right with an "'s", so in that case, I would definitely use the target's format. I'm a function over form kinda guy. --Eabrace 15:19, 29 November 2007 (UTC)